


Last Words of a Shooting Star

by curlingemoji



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Family Dynamics, Grief/Mourning, Heaven, Hurt No Comfort, I needed to feel something, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Blood, i havent written in so long, tommys been dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlingemoji/pseuds/curlingemoji
Summary: And that’s when Tommy realizes something. It was Dream he last saw. The man he hated most beating him to death with nothing but a potato was his last memory.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Last Words of a Shooting Star

The last slap Tommy felt across his face literally shook him into another dimension. It reminded him of how Karl had described the In Between. White, bright, clean. He no longer smelled like he hadn’t taken a shower in his life and there wasn’t a stain in sight. He felt... at peace. A feeling he hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

He seemingly saw his life flash before his eyes. Techno and Wilbur brawling as he stood in his crib. Phil, lit by candle light, meticulously fixing every hole in his wings. Wilbur singing him to sleep. The walls of L’Manberg going up and coming right back down. The betrayal he felt when Schlatt exiled him. When Wilbur and him ran away to a little dirt hole. The heartbreak he felt when he saw his own father kill his own brother. The way his tears ran down his face as he held Wilbur’s body tightly, not knowing what to do without him. The way he seemingly grew up in a day. Having no worries and then the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. 

And then there was Tubbo. The memories of Tubbo teaching him how to play chess. Tubbo and him sitting on the bench listening to all the music discs in the world. The way his corpse laid on the floor of the control room. The look of awe they shared when they entered Techno’s bunker. The basically-brothers adjusting each other’s armor until it sat just right. The way Tommy saw Tubbo go up in sparks as his brother shot him with fireworks. The hurt he felt when he heard that his best friend decided to exile him and never visit him again. The hug they shared after throwing Dream in jail. 

And that’s when Tommy realizes something. It was Dream he last saw. The man he hated most beating him to death with nothing but a potato was his last memory. Tommy recalls hearing himself scream out for Sam before it was nothing but the man in the green hoodie and the bright white walls of wherever he was. 

He’s surprised when he hears someone. He’s back in the white abyss when Wilbur’s voice that rings out loud and clear, “Tommy, brother.  
Tommy jumps, looking around trying to find the voice that brings him so much comfort. The voice he hasn’t heard for months. There, across the room, Tommy sees him. The brother who he watched die, the brother whose dreams he promised to fulfill. He runs straight into the arms of Wilbur. His tears soak the tightly knit yellow sweater.

“I’m sorry,” Tommy sobs.

“Hey kid,” Tommy looks up at Wilbur, “I’m sorry. I should’ve been better.”

Tommy shakes his head, “I fucked up everything back home. Everything. Wilbur, I failed you. I failed everything. L’Manberg is nothing but a crater. Tubbo is alone and I died to Dream. I died to the green blob”

“You know Tommy, you can go back. Go back and try again”

“I don’t want to go back Wilbur,” Tommy sobs louder, “I hate everything about that stupid fucking place.”

Wilbur hugs the distraught boy tightly in his arms. He wishes he could go back and fix everything. He didn’t mean to hurt his brother but he did. Wilbur knows he hurt Tommy more than anyone in the world. 

Tommy hiccups as he tries to relax. He looks at Wilbur nodding as if to say “it’s time to move on.” Wilbur understand and grabs the boys hand guiding him further into the white oblivion. Tommy turns around one last time, he doesn’t know why until he sees it. Tubbo sobbing into Ranboo’s arm. Sam stands behind them, silent but his cheeks glisten. Tommy swears that Tubbo looks up, locking eyes with him.

Tommy reaches out his hand screaming “Tubbo!” 

It’s too late, the scene from the world is gone and Tommy realizes lost another one. He falls to the floor sobbing and there’s nothing Wilbur can do to consolidate the poor boy.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in years but this was fun 
> 
> twitter: @operationfork


End file.
